Andanças de Lyanne
by Mikky
Summary: [Em espera]Lyanne, uma garota simples... Não tão simples quanto parece, e suas andanças pelo Mundo das Trevas
1. O Encontro

**_1 – O Encontro_**

Lyanne entra na sala da enorme mansão conhecida como Games Inc.; uma das maiores casas de encontro e diversão da cidade. Um burburinho aqui, outro ali, outro acolá. Vai até o bar, tira a mochila verde de camping das costas e a coloca no chão. Senta-se ao lado da mochila e recosta-se na parede.

Observando o movimento, das pessoas nos mais diversos trajes, jeitos e trejeitos, a andarem de um local à outro, indo para outras salas, dentre outras coisas, ela prende os cabelos negros e lisos num rabo de cavalo, acabando por deixar à mostra um pequeno sinal, apenas para aqueles que sabem reconhecê-lo como tal, de que ela era diferente da maioria das pessoas que por ali rondavam: as orelhas pareciam um pouco pontudas, lembrando as orelhas de um lobo.

Já não era mais tão difícil esconder sua verdadeira condição. Nos tempos atuais, existem muitos mortais tão pálidos como ela , ou às vezes até mais, e poucos se preocupam, na realidade com essa característica; a não ser, e isso era lógico para ela, que houvesse um caçador por perto, mas na mansão era difícil e muito raro haver caçadores mortais, mais conhecidos como caçadores de bruxas.

Dentre tantos rostos diferentes e desconhecidos, Lyanne consegue distinguir no meio da multidão andante, um rosto não tão familiar, mas sim famoso, ao menos na sua visão de mundo. Deixando a pesada mochila de lado, anda abrindo caminho entre as pessoas com uma certa pressa, até chegar próximo ao rapaz que acabava de entrar na sala. Eufórica, pára em sua frente e diz:

- Você é o Nate, Nate Grey, não é?? – e sorri.

Sorrindo, ele a responde: - É, sou sim, como sabe?

- Sou sua fã... – ela responde – sabia??

- Fã?? Caramba, não sabia que eu tinha fã – fala meio desconcertado – Você me viu no parque?? – pergunta o conturbado rapaz, coçando levemente a cabeça.

- Também.... – diz abaixando um pouco a cabeça, com as mãos para trás – conheço um pouquinho dos X-Men.

- Como??? – surpreende-se o rapaz

Abaixando ainda mais a cabeça, com as mãos quase sumindo atrás de si mesma, e se na sua condição fosse possível, ruborizada nas faces, olhando-o apenas com o canto dos olhos verdes, fala meio sem jeito:

- Leio e viajo muito... Não se assuste... – Volta a sorrir, e, levantando a cabeça estende-o a mão direita – Lyanne, prazer..... posso te convidar para um drink, mesmo não podendo beber?

Nate beija a mão de Lyanne, e diz:

- Pode, mas também não posso beber, não tenho idade – fala sorrindo.

- Hehe, eu tenho uma alergia que faz com que eu não possa beber... se eu beber, acabo vomitando tudo... –gargalha com vontade e completa: - posso somente tomar um suco que carrego na minha mochila.

Os dois sorriem um para o outro e caminham em direção ao bar. Chegando lá, sentam-se, Lyanne pergunta o que Nate vai querer, e puxa a pesada mochila de camping com extrema facilidade.

Nate olha a garota com atenção. Ela vestia uma blusa de algodão cinza, uma calça jeans e coturnos militares surrados. Os cabelos eram lisos e escuros e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. A parte da nuca era raspada com máquina zero, e tinha uma tatuagem de um lobo estilizado. As orelhas eram cheias de furos e brincos minúsculos, e o que chamava um pouco a atenção, era que a ponta superior das orelhas que eram um pouco pontudas. "Parece um desenho de Elfo, ou uma imitação barata do Dr. Spock", pensa consigo. Os olhos verdes, vivos, pareciam ter passado por muita coisa, para alguém que parecia ser tão jovem. O corpo era bem torneado e ela era um pouquinho musculosa. Apesar de muito branca, ela era bonita, e aparentava ter cerca de dezoito anos.

Tentando quebrar o silêncio que havia se instaurado ali, ele fala: - Geralmente, todas as alergias são psicológicas... se você quiser eu arrumo isso para você num instantinho...

- Não duvido, - diz ela abrindo o zíper da mochila - ainda mais vindo de você, uma pessoa que tem poderes especiais......mas, essa alergia..... – diz Lyanne sorrindo com um leve tom de ironia – eu tenho a absoluta certeza que é fisiológica...

- Se você tem essa certeza....Talvez deve ser por isso que você é assim... tão pá.... branquinha.... – Nate sorri meio sem graça.

- É, talvez... – e sorri – o que você vai querer, mesmo?

- Quero uma água mineral, somente...Você malha?– diz Nate intrigado

- Hehe, um pouquinho... treino Karate desde pequena – Termina de abrir a mochila, e começa a procurar algo nela.

===================

Desculpem se está curto, mas nem sei se continuo... tenho o capítulo dois pronto, mas a pessoa com que eu estava escrevendo esta história simplesmente desapareceu, e só então eu vi que tinha uma parte para a White-Wolf aqui... hehehe

BB

Mikky


	2. Revelação

**_2 – A Revelação_**

Uma massa cinza, etérea, e espectral aproxima-se dos dois. Aos poucos vai se tornando mais visível e menos etéreo, tomando a forma de um homem. Esse homem aproxima-se de Lyanne e pergunta com um tom de curiosidade misturado com ironia:

- Não estou te entendendo, predadora.... porque não segue logo o seu instinto e mata-o?

Sem interromper o que estava fazendo Lyanne responde ao fantasma, calmamente, sem mostrar preocupação ou rancor, numa voz suave, e com um leve tom de indiferença:

- Não tenho necessidade disso. Ele não me fez mal algum, não tenho nada contra ele, ele não está me ameaçando... Não vejo motivos para agredi-lo, simplesmente, - sorri sarcasticamente e olha com desdém para o espectro – não faz o meu gênero.

O espectro olha firme para a moça, capta alguma coisa de sua energia, e surpreende-se com a alta humanidade de uma criatura como ela. Nate somente olha o espectro, olha Lyanne e fica extremamente pensativo. O homem-espectro então fala:

- Consigo captar uma enorme selvageria e fúria dentro de você , criatura..... Você não é algo normal, que eu já tenha sentido a energia antes, o que é você criatura?

- Talvez – replica Lyanne com ironia e sarcasmo – seja porque eu sou parente de Lobisomem – e solta uma gargalhada.

- Diga-me o que és criatura!!!

Nate sorri, e com uma expressão de desorientado diz:

- Não estou entendendo... – levando a mão esquerda à cabeça, balança-a levemente de um lado à outro, virando-se em seguida para Lyanne - O que esse cara tá querendo dizer, Lyanne? Ele está te incomodando??

- Não Nate, ele não me incomoda de forma alguma, - fala sorrindo e olha para Nate - para me tirar do sério, ele vai precisar de muito, mas muito mais do que ele está fazendo... – vira-se e sem parar de procurar algo na mochila, continua, com um tom de voz calmo. – simplesmente ignore-o, não te farei nada,... confie em mim...

- Não te incomoda, mas a mim, tá começando a irritar...

Nate olha para o espectro firmemente e quando ia falar algo é cortado pela voz do homem:

- Fuja enquanto é tempo, rapaz... – e virando-se para a Lyanne diz – Brincando de Gato e Rato, não??? É feio brincar assim, criatura...

- Achei! – fala Lyanne, tirando um bloquinho de notas da bolsa e uma caneta, e acaba por quebrar o tom pesado da conversa. Sorrindo, ela diz – Me dá o seu autógrafo? – E estende o bloquinho para Nate.

Nate escreve algo no bloquinho, o devolve para Lyanne e diz:

- O que ele está falando?

- Eu não preciso falar Nate, você pode descobrir se você quiser.....

- Eu não vou fazer isso...

- Então me pergunte... eu te respondo... obrigada pela não-invasão...

O Espectro-homem corta a conversa.

- Uma predadora, que não caça... que irônico...

- Pare de se intrometer! – disse Nate, enfurecendo-se e fazendo seus olhos brilharem. Desorientado e zangado, vira-se para Lyanne perguntando – que diabos esse cara tá falando???

- Calma Nate, diz Lyanne e segura firme, mas sem machucar, o braço de Nate.

- Mas é que... – Fala Nate sem terminar a frase porque o Homem-espectro o corta, dizendo com o sarcasmo presente em cada sílaba de suas palavras:

- Criatura!!! Que coisa feia!!! Brincando deste jeito??? Porque não termina esse seu servicinho logo???

- O .... O .... o que esse cara tá falando, cê vai me falar???? – diz Nate completamente desorientado e meio confuso.

- Ela não vai falar... você é a presa dela...

- Como assim??? Presa??? O que ele tá falando Lyanne???

- tsc, tsc... Vocês... cada vez me impressionam mais... cada vez mais atrozes, mais ardilosos...- e virando para Nate, o espectro continua - Foge enquanto pode... antes que não haja mais volta....

Lyanne abaixa a cabeça, põe o caderninho na mochila, fecha-a e pensa... Contar ela não poderia, mas ele pode se zangar e descobrir do mesmo jeito... "Dane-se... de um jeito ou de outro ele vai acabar sabendo... Que bosta... Pérai... Eu nunca liguei par isso!!! Até para quem eu não podia falar e arriscar meu pescoço eu falei e deu certo, então... dane-se... vou falar".

- É ... é.... que – corta a discussão dos dois - eu sou uma... uma...- abaixa um pouco a cabeça e logo em seguida levanta-a.

- Anda, fale criatura... deixe cair a sua máscara predadora noturna de seres!!! – diz o Homem-Espectro

- Eu sou uma Vampira Nate.... – finalmente diz Lyanne com a maior naturalidade do mundo...

- Como??? – pergunta Nate com uma cara de espanto.

- Você assistiu Entrevista com o Vampiro?? Do mesmo jeito....

Nate emudece. Lyanne olha para um lado, olha para o outro, e depois de algum tempo, coloca a mão na mochila, e pega um bolo de papéis finos, com alguns ideogramas escritos à mão com uma bela caligrafia.

- O que está fazendo??? – pergunta o espectro – o... o... o que é isso??? – pergunta com certo desespero o espectro apontando para os papéis que Lyanne segura.

- Isto?? – diz Lyanne levantando os papéis. – Isto é algo que vai fazer você nos deixar em paz, ao menos por algum tempo...

Dizendo isto, Lyanne começa a grudar alguns dos papéis ao redor de Nate e do lugar onde eles estão. No mesmo instante, o espectro começa a contorcer-se e berrar algo que de início parecia completamente incompreensível, mas, dentro de alguns segundos começou a tornar-se algo mais compreensível.

- Não!!! Maldita seja você, criatura!!! Como conhece tal forma de me manter longe!!!

Lyanne sorrindo fala num tom completamente irônico e ríspido: - Ora, viajando... E além do mais, quem gosta de assombração do lado falando prá mais de metro é só _Giovanni_, tá?? Agora, chispa daqui, vai!!!

O espectro, ainda se contorcendo, afasta-se lentamente dos dois. Nate fica num estando de semi-letargia, pasmo, olhando a situação.

===========

E ai continuo?


End file.
